Interval 06 - Interception - Sayonara, Sucker
Interval 06 - Interception - Sayonara, Sucker is the eleventh level in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. __TOC__ Brief Intial Brief SITUATION: F.E.A.R. combat operative has resurfaced after being temporarily out of contact. F.E.A.R. coordinator is tracking Paxton Fettel on the far side of the research area. MISSION: F.E.A.R. operative will traverse research area to intercept Fettel. Updated Brief MISSION: Find and neutralize Paxton Fettel. Updated Brief MISSION: Override security lockdown. Updated Brief MISSION: Find and neutralize Paxton Fettel. Walkthrough As soon as the elevator opens, you'll be faced with some Replicas, only they'll be looking the other direction. Have some fun with these guys. If you toss a N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade off towards the far one and then sneak up on the other, you can get a nice explosion/beat down combo if you time things right. After those guys are dead, you'll have two more Replicas to deal with before having a rest. When they're done, be sure to pick up the 10mm HV Penetrator ammo, Armor Vest, Medkit, N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade and assorted bullets. Pick up the AT-S Proximity Mines and Medkit in the laboratory. Up the stairs you'll find Norton Mapes again. This time he asks you to override the security lockdown. After finding Mapes continue down the hallway and take a right, then immediately take a left into a room with an automatic door. There is a Health Booster and a Voicemail. Explore the next couple of lab rooms to find a couple of M77 Remote Bomb, a Medkit and an AT-S Proximity Mine. When you hear radio chatter, duck behind the crate in front of you. Peek around the corner to begin your attack and then take out a VK-12 Combat Shotgun, if you have one. These guys will advance on you pretty quickly so using a close range weapon is a must. When you clear them out, collect the myriad of Medkits. There are so many in this area that you should be fully healthy and stocked on them at all times. As you continue on, two more Replicas will assault you. Deal with them and then look behind the fencing in the next room. You can find your first MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launcher. Definitely take this puppy with you. There is also a laptop in this room (down the stairs, in the connecting room next to a Medkit). The next area has two more Replicas waiting to attack you, but as long as you don't rush out into the open they are easily dealt with. When you go into the hallway up the stairs, you'll have to leap over a balcony's edge to get to the next area. Don't be so quick to do it. Instead, lean over and have it out with the Replicas on the other side. Only jump down once you've cleared them out. Go into the room around the corner to find a Medkit, phone message and your security panel. Outside, the previously locked door is open. Start making your way back to Mapes. As you go through the laboratory, look for the green glow of a Reflex Booster close to where you first came in. It was behind a door that was locked before you overrode the security systems. When you get back to Mapes, you'll see him taking off in the elevator. Enter the door next to it and climb the ladders. When you reach the top, leap over the railing and smash your way into the air vents. Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. intervals Category:F.E.A.R. Walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs